Bath time
by Mizuki287
Summary: "Who ever wins will do one thing the person wants." Shiro challenges her brother to a game and wins but her wish is surprising "Be my boyfriend for a week." Is her wish. Sora accepts happily, later that day shiro is in the bath with her brother in his normal spot. "Can i go in the bath with you?" He said teasingly expecting a no but she says "ok." What will happen with them?
1. Chapter 1

"onii-san, im bored lets play a game." Shiro says with her eye's glowing as she looks up to her brother. She was sitting in his lap playing her painfully boring game that she bought just yesterday. Unable to say no to his adorable little sister he accepts and he was also bored so what did he have to lose.

Shiro let out a smile and held out deck of her personal cards that she kept in her skirt. "The winner of the game, get's to have the loser do whatever they want." She says with a wicked smile. Sora couldn't help but think his little sister was planning something with her looking so confident. But sora couldn't back down from a challenge. A wide grin smothered its way onto sora's face. He had never had his own sister as his opponent and things were bound to be interesting. He was certainly glad they weren't playing chess for she would have beat him far too easily.

…..

The simple card game ended quickly, too quickly. "You cheated." Sora said as he was obviously made he lost. "You have no way to prove it." shiro said simply as she neatly stacked the cards with her normal expression painted across her face. "fine, what do you want me to do?" He whined. Shiro turned her back to his hiding her small blush. "I want you to be my boyfriend for a week." She spat nervously.

He stood there dumbfounded, did his sister like him in that way? Or was she just joking around? But there was no way he would let this chance go to waste, he knew he loved his sister and he knew it wasn't the type of love normal siblings felt. Obviously happy he hugs shiro from behind with a smile. "Aw you love your big brother i love you to." He said teasingly half jokingly and half serious. Somehow he felt it would be awkward if he accepted any other way so he acted like it was a joke.

Shiro smiled brightly at her brother's reaction. She had wanted to be with shiro 'that way' for a long time and it was finally coming true. Though she was a little disappointed he was treating her feelings as a joke. "Shiro it's getting late lets go take a bath." stephanie said as she walked into the room. Shiro blushed to have someone see her like this and she forced the smile off her face. Its not like it wasn't normal for her brother to hug her but this one made her feel more happy. "Why are you so happy?" Stephanie questioned. "i-im not." She chirped as she took a few steps forward making sora release her.

"Lets go." Shiro said as she started to head to the bath trying her best to keep her smile in check. They made it to the bath and sora sat in his normal spot behind the board that kept him from peaking at the girls. He played his game boredly and he couldn't stop thinking about shiro. Well i guess i'm her 'boyfriend' right now but nothing's really changed so far. He couldn't help but be disappointed.

Step quickly cleaned herself up and left the bathtub leaving shiro and sora in there alone. It almost felt strange that the bath was so quiet usually when they took a bath there was plenty of groping each others breasts and teasing. But shiro was too lost in thoughts to really do anything. The awkward silence stretched on for awhile with the occasional sound of water splashing about.

Sora desperately wanted the weird silence to end. "why don't i come in there with you?" Sora teased, sounding like he always does. He always asks that and shiro always declines but this time was different.

"sure." Shiro's small soft voice spoke. Sora's eyes widened, was she for real? But without another thought shiro races into the tub after quickly disposing of his clothing while tossing his game somewhere out of sight. "My sweet little sister wants to take a bath, this is just like those insest mangas!" Sora shouted as he clinged onto his little sister's bare body. "sora," She started to speak. Sora took a swallowed loudly, she had never called him by his name it was always onii-san or some weird pervert name she would make up.

"Im not your sister right now im your girlfriend." She pouts as she turns to face him desperately keeping her hands at her side's forcing herself not to cover her body as if she was offering herself to him. His eyes lingered for a long time studying her small frame.

She had very small perky breasts with small light pink nipples her skin was smooth and pale. She had a child like body but yet managed to still be curvy and alluring. Her long silky white hair that still had a bit of shampoo in it, moved slowly in the water. while her purple eyes glowed as she watched her brother stare at her. She had a small blush while she bit her luscious pink lips nervously.

"Sora, i'm your girl friend so you can do whatever you want with me." Shiro spoke her face red as she leaned in her face just a hair from his. She could feel their breath mingle. Sora could take no more of this torture.

Sora roughly forced his lips onto hers and snaked his tongue into her mouth drawing out a tiny whimper from the girl. She just gave him permission to do whatever she wants to her and he was going to deliver. He was in fact a virgin, but he assumed he had seen enough hentai to know what to do next. They pulled away staring at each for a long while. Shiro breathed roughly and both their eyes were glazed with lust.

He could feel his being growing painfully harder by every given moment. He roughly placed his sister out of the bath and onto the tile floor. Her body was lewdly dripping with steamy water. He forced her down onto her back as he leans over her huffing, he wanted this so badly. No, he needed this so badly. Though he did feel a tiny bit bad he was about to take his sister's virginity.

Sora grabbed his throbbing cock and hovered it above shiro's tiny entrance making her whimper. Could something so big truly fit inside her? Sora leaned forward and brought his lips to shiro's once again while slowly sliding his cock into her extremely tight entrance. tears beaded off her eyes as she yelped and arched her back at the pain. She didnt know it would be this painfully she could feel her insides stretching at the intruders mercy.

Without a second to spare sora starts to thrust inside her. "ah~" Shiro mewled as she gets roughly rammed into. "o-oni-onii-chan!" She huffs loudly. Her voice echoing in the room. She covered her mouth hearing her loud voice, she could only pray no one heard. Hearing shiro's incredibly sexy voice it sent sora over the edge.

He thrusted more violently as he watched his sister cry out in pain, but it only aroused him more. She felt like she would break at any moment. She painted out his name several times and an occasional i love you before she came making her pussy more wet than it already was. Shiro came shortly after releasing his sticky semen inside her making her feel full and her insides hot. He slowly slid his dick out of his sister watching his sticky white semen slowly pull out of her used hole lewdly. He did it he actually did it he took his sister's virginity and lost his own to, and he couldn't be more happy.

 **Please review and let me know what you guys think! Also i want to know if i should continue the story, she does have a whole week to be his girlfriend so i think of more stuff! thanks for reading and don't forget to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Shiro didn't sleep a wink that night her thoughts were racing with her brother. They did sleep in the same bed and she was quite surprised that sora slept just moments after they awkwardly laid next to each other on the bed. Her eyes stung and she felt like hell her hips were also sore. But, she was still much to happy than she should have been and she wanted more.

Shiro awkwardly slid out of the bed with heavy bags under her eye's. Step will have information on how to seduce she thought. Ok maybe not, she's clearly a virgin. Maybe jibril would know how. With that thoughts she silently exited the room with her brother snoring loudly on the bed.

She nervously and slowly made her way to jibril was staying. She swung open her huge wooden door loudly. "Jibril, i need your help!" She yelped nervously. Jibril's eyes widen for a bit before she makes her way over to shiro "oh what could my cute little master need help with?" She purred as she drew her in for a hug lifting shiro off her feet as she rubbed her cheek against hers.

Shiro took a deep gulp, but she thought it would be better to just ask straight. "H-how do you seduce a man?" She says avoiding her gaze. "A man?! What would my little master need with that kind of information?" She exclaimed her face shocked. Jibril was actually quite smart and thought about it for a moment, the only man she knew that shiro really knew was her brother. She never really let anyone get close to her but him.

"Me and onii-chan…" She started to speak nervously. "WHAT?!" She screamed loudly putting the pieces together. Jibril had the exact reaction shiro expected, she was excited. Jibril's eyes glowed and she almost had a nosebleed as she let her imagination run wild. A thick stream of drool escaped her lips. "Its just like those books that master hides under his bed!" she said happily. "My little master is no longer a child!" she said loudly with a huge lewd grin on her face. Shiro was happy that jibril was no normal person if she was she would have been discussed a sister and a brother would ever enter any sort of sexual relationship.

Books, thats it. Ill just read his porno's to see what he likes She spoke in her head as she smirked and fisted her hand. "Never mind i can do it myself." Shiro smiled and walked out the door leaving jibril to her own perverted thoughts. She skipped happily into the room. She felt that there first time wasn't as good as it could have been, and shiro secretly wanted to try all types of things with sex. Almost too excitedly she bent down under the bed as quietly shuffled things around under the bed trying her best not to wake up sora right above her snoring loudly and moving making the bed creak.

A slick smile spread across her face as she beheld a box knowing fully what was hidden inside. This time i will make oniichan feel better than the first she thought with determination in her mind as she sat by the bed and opened the box gently. Her brother was a really deep sleeper, he could probably sleep through a tornado, yet she still kept as quiet as possible.

She flipped through the thick magazines her mouth wide open. It showed curvy girls getting brutally raped, though she could tell there faces were forced. Most had glasses on, is that his secret fetish? She thought. Some girls were even getting attacked by tentacles, typical hentai. she whispered in her mind. She scavenged through some of the other magazines and there was one on the bottom with small tabs sticking out of the top of the book. She opens the book to the tabs and there were women dressed in skimpy maid costume with glasses on splayed lewdly along the ground. Some were giving blow jobs with there face desperate and covered in lust, shiro almost felt a tiny bit akward looking at such things but this is for onii-chan so i can do anything. This is it this is what i can do! she thinks happily. There was just one problem, she didn't have gigantic breasts like most of the girls on here.

She let out a frustrated grunt staring at her painfully tiny breasts. Guess they'll have to do. She saucers along to the closet and peels it open quietly, jibril always tried to get shiro to wear all sorts of different clothes but she always refused and ended up stuffing them in this closet in the back of her room. A huge pile of clothes fall out of the closet and she starts to search for any sort of maid outfit. It didn't take her long to find one, in fact she found three. She went with the one that showed more skin, she would do anything for her brother and she found herself craving more sex with him.

I've had sex one time and i'm already wanting more? She thought she was crazy but she used the excuse that she only had a week to be with him so she should take full advantage of it. She takes a quick glance at her brother, he wasn't snoring anymore, which meant he would be up soon. She didn't want him to wake up to her dressing so she walked into the bathroom to change.

Her heart was racing, she didn't know she could be so nervous facing her own brother but she was. She took as much time as she could slipping her slim body into the maid's outfit. But she forgot one thing. Glasses. She wanted this to be perfect, just what sora would want. She dragged herself out of the room to search for glasses. No one in the castle wore glasses so she went outside. The sun rays burning her skin she squinted her eyes and felt discussed being outside.

She hated it, she would prefer sitting inside in the dark playing video games with her onii-chan. But she just wanted this time to be perfect for him and be everything he would want it to be like. She scanned the streets for anyone wearing glasses. She wasn't wearing her crown so no one knew she was the queen, she didn't want to have unwanted attention. It took awhile but finally she found someone wearing red glasses that reflected the sun. She let a grin sweep her face and she raced over to the tall man and swiped his glasses right off his face whispering a small sorry before racing back to the castle excitedly.

Onii-chan will be so happy she thought with a smile. She stood outside of her brother's door and caught her breath, running really wasn't her forte. She slowly opened it and it gave off a faded creak. But her brother was still sleeping with his body lazily splayed along the bed. She growled loudly, she had gone through all this trouble and he was still sleeping. She slowly inched onto the bed and tried to put on the cutest face she could manage but she couldn't help think it was to forced.

Onii-chan.." She whispered softly into his ear as she blushed. He didn't move. "onii-chan…" She said a bit louder. He still didn't budge an inch. She took a breath and thought of her next move. Shiro slowly moved herself lower and started to undo her brother's buttons to his pants. Guess ill just start on my own she thought.

She slid the panama pants off with her brother still barely budging an inch revealing his black boxers that hugged his member tightly. She took in a large gulp of air nervously before she closed her eyes out of nervousness and slid his boxers off awkwardly. "onii-chan" She whispered as her pupils started to dilate with lust as she stared at his penis. She positioned her small body between his legs.

She inched her face closer and closer to his limp member. "onii-chan" She whispered once more before she lifted it with her hand and gave it a playful lick. It tasted bitter but she wanted more. She started to take longer licks tasting it fully as she slid her tongue from the base to the tip. Her brother's cock got harder slowly and he squirmed at each lick yet still keeping his eyes closed. She gave her brothers face a glare. He still isn't awake she screamed in her head.

His was so big she wondered how it even fit in her small pussy from yesterday. She started to slide his cock slowly in her mouth. It was so big her mouth instantly felt sore from having to stretch so far. She slid her mouth up and down getting a major reaction from his member. It grew hot and seemed to even get bigger. She let out small gasps and rapidly breathed through her nose and she had a desperate look painted across her face.

Sora opened his eye's feeling strangely pleasant he instantly looked down to wear he expected he just had some good dream and he was hard. But he witnessed something too good to even be a dream, but to his surprise it was real.

There shiro was her long silver white hair draped along his bed with some strands covering his legs. She looked desperate with her eyes sealed shut and her cheeks plastered red as she bobbed her head up and down with her grunting and she moved faster and faster getting lost in the sensation. She was wearing a tight black and white maid costume and was on all fours with her ass hanging happily in the air. She was even wearing thick red glasses that glinted with the sun peaking through the window His eye's widened. "S-shiro?!" He gasped as he beheld his lustful sister.

Shiro swings her eyes open snapping herself out of the new sensation. She looks up to her confused yet obviously turned on onii-chan. Her plan was working. She gave a smile, that didn't seem like her she seemed like some sex addict gone wild. She slipped her mouth from his dick that was now throbbing and twitching wanting more. "onii-chan~" She whispered. "Lets play."

 **Things are getting good ;) This chapter was mainly just setting up for whats to review i need to know if you guys actually want me to continue, if i get more follows and favs ill continue but next chapter will be wayy better i swear**!


	3. Chapter 3

Sora gulped loudly as he stared down at his little sister, almost ashamed at himself for feeling so extremely turned on as he stared at her mouth that had silvia and pre cum falling from her plump lips it just looked all too erotic. "sh-shiro" he breathed still trying to process this wasn't just another lewd dream. "hey onii-chan, i have an idea." She said with a smirk as she stared at her big brother her eyes swirling with lust. "I'm going to blindfold you." she said quietly.

Sora wanted to protest, no he knew he should, but he just couldn't, he wanted her so bad he felt like he could die at any moment. Sora gives a slight nod and shiro grabs a tie that she had on the bed and slowly slips it over her brother. He breathes raggedly, and the anticipation was just eating him alive.

Shiro was motivated to make her brother feel good. She wanted her brother to fall in love with her, and not in a brother and sister relationship. She wanted more, she needed more of her brother.

She hissed his name one more time before lowering her mouth to his throbbing dick. Sora twitched at the sensation. Shiro wasted no time speeding her pace and sora could feel his entire body heat up and whither with need as he bit his lip letting out the occasional grunt. shiro bobbed her head up and down savoring the sensation as she closed her eyes tightly. Rubbing her moist tongue against his dick felt just to amazing. Even though her mouth was full to the brim as each time her head lowered the tip of his dick would hit the back of her mouth roughly. But she didn't care she was doing this for her dear brother.

She could feel that she herself was feeling strange, in the place between her legs. She rubbed her thin thighs together uncomfortably. Just then sora had too much and he released his semen into his little sister's mouth. She let out small little coughs and almost choked, she was definitely not good at this. But she would get better she told herself as she attempted to swallow the bitter sweet warm sticky liquid that had just invaded her mouth.

She pulled away from the large cock that was still a bit hard, she could tell it wasn't over just yet. Sora quickly ripped off the blindfold and took a good long look at his little sister and his shaft seemed to grow more hard the longer he looked at her. Shiro noticed the strange look of need on his face "onii-chan ?" she said with her head tilted a bit her bangs falling into her eyes.

That seemed to act like some sort of trigger and sora shoved his helpless little sister down onto her back pinning her. Her eyes widened a bit and she looked as if she was going to say something as she opened her mouth, but sora quickly covered her mouth with his. Shiro couldn't hold in her moans as her brother roughly washed his tongue inside her mouth. He pulled away for moment silva covering each of their mouth as they both stare breathlessly into eachothers eyes. "I'm going to make you feel good shiro." He said in a painfully low and seductive voice with a smirk wiping his face sending shiro's heart racing like mad and a deep blush tints her pale face.

Sora sits up grabbing shiro's delicate leg pushing it outwards to get a better look at her dripping wet panties, they were light blue and white striped clearly shiro had also been turned on by the blowjob. An even larger grin slides on his face and he lets out a chuckle. Shiro sat there embarrassed, not quite because she was so wet but because her brother was acting so mature and manly it really just made her crave him more.

Okay i seriously apologize for the INSANELY long wait, i just saw how much people actually are wanting more of this and i apreciate it! And trust me there will be more updates because it's finally summer! No more school so i can actually have time to write! Sorry this was so short i just wanted to get something out there! Get ready for more soon hopefully :3 Also feel free to review! Give me tips on how i can improve cause we all know im far from the best!


End file.
